victor_magtanggolfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Magtanggol (TV Series)
''Victor Magtanggol ''(Originally Titled as "Mitho") is a 2018 Philippine television drama action-fantasy series broadcast by GMA Network. The series is inspired by Norse mythology. Directed by Dominic Zapata, it stars Alden Richards in the title role. It premiered on July 30, 2018 on the network's Telebabad line up replacing The Cure. Plot Many gods won't survive in the expected Ragnarok, includingRagnarökThor. Before his death, he will order his son, Magni to hide his Mjölnir, until there's someone right to inherit it. Magni will go to the world of mortals to wait for the new taker of Mjölnir where he will meet Victor Magtanggol, the one who will eventually must learn to use the Mjölnir to protect the world and his loved ones from Modi, another son of Thor, who is upset of not inheriting the Mjölnir and Loki who plans to spread chaos in the mortal world. Cast * Alden Richards as Victor Magtanggol / Hammerman * Coney Reyes as Vivienne Delos Santos-Magtanggol * Eric Quizon as Hector Regalado * Andrea Torres as Sif * Janine Gutierrez as Gwen Regalado * Pancho Magno as Modi * John Estrada as Loki * Al Tantay as Tomas Magtanggol * Freddie Webb as Renato Regalado * Chynna Ortaleza as Lynette Magtanggol-Domingo * Maritoni Fernandez as Alice Regalado * Dion Ignacio as Percival 'Perci' Domingo * Kristofer Martin as Lance Espiritu * Miguel Faustmann as Magni / Magnus * Margaret Morgan as Matilde * Anita Haines as Hulda * Yuan Francisco as Carmelo 'Meloy' M. Domingo * Lindsay De Vera as Anne Magtanggol * Reese Tuazon as Honelyn De Mesa * Benjie Paras as Abelardo * Lucho Ayala as Tim Corona * King Badger as Mario * Flow-G as Luigi * Conan Stevens as Thor * Matthias Rhoads as Peter * Diana Zubiri as Freya * Fabio Ide as Baldur * Natalia Moon as Frigg * Ian Curtis as Vali * Sudan Daniel as Vidar * Rose Manalo as Hel * Froilan Sales as Carlos * Carlos Agassi as Arvin Espiritu * Sheena Halili as Janice * Valentin Nagulit as Frankie * Noel Urbano as Nidhogg * Chariz Solomon as Cynthia * Benjie Paras as Erwin Bravo * Kylie Padilla as Sang'gre Amihan * Glaiza De Casto as Sang'gre Pirena * Sanya Lopez as Sang'gre Danaya * Gabbi Garcia as Sang'gre Alena Trivia * The show was originally titled as "Mitho" as it was shown in the new year countdown show of GMA Network on January 1, 2018 until the title was changed into "Victor Magtanggol" as it was shown in the first teaser of the show which gives us our first look on the show featuring Alden Richards. * Many netizens bashed on Alden Richard's role as Victor Magtanggol as they speculated that the show itself copied the idea of Marvel Cinematic Universe's Thor. * The show itself is based on the aftermath events of the Norse Mythology during Ragnarok. * The four Sang'gres Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya from ''Encantadia'' 2016 series will appear in this show. Category:TV Series